


Untasted

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fairies, Mind Control, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: Anger seethed within the young Knight of the Unseelie fae.  He wishes to lash out at being denied his ambition.  He cannot punish his own father but luckily happens upon a maiden ripe for his desire. This story is very dark and is not meant for the faint of heart.  This story contains violent and non-consensual acts of a sexual and brutal nature.





	Untasted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story

He would not give his father the satisfaction of looking back as he marched away from the dark castle and into the neutral lands.  The young growled to himself, pushing blond locks from his face as he seethed with anger.  He would never get the chance to prove himself a man if his father had anything to say about it.  In the court of Night and shadow one needed to be blooded to gain any respect from the ordinary folk.  But his father refused to send him to war!

He stormed all the way to the twilight river that cut between the lands of night and day.  He tried to take a breath as he gazed over into the bountiful lands of Day.  He could bring so much back to honor their king if only his father would give him a chance.

With a shake of his head her hissed about to pick up something to throw, maybe that would ease his anger.  But just as he started to look for a stone, he saw movement on the other side of the river.

She was a small pretty fairy with hair the color of burning embers and wings that looked like finespun silk.  The golden glimmer of her skin showed her of a lower class within the court of day.  He forgot his anger for a moment as he watched her from the shadow of his tree.

The spirit looked around as if she feared to be spotted.  He drew further into his shadow, putting down the mask of his black helm so he white blond hair would not stand out in the darkness.  He wanted to know what this low born girl would do if she thought herself isolated in the wilderness between the two vast lands.

He smiled as his patience was rewarded when the girl removed the small red tunic she wore.  She folded each article of clothing neatly upon the bank of the river before spinning wild locks up out of her way and picking up a stick to hold them in place.

Carefully the knight retreated behind a tree and silently removed his gear.  He listened carefully, and it was easy to hear the girl slip into the river, he couldn’t help but smile at a half-formed plan in his mind.

When he came out from the hiding place, he wore only his breeches and smiled more widely as the girl bathed herself in the water.  He noted her wings were hanging wetly against her back and knew she would not be able to fly away from him anytime soon.

It only took one step into the bank of the river before the maiden turned to look at the intruder to her bath.  He grinned wickedly at her, showing her with his eyes exactly what he had planned, and she only glared back almost daring him to try.

She did not act as he had expected, she did not run or scream or cry.  She just stood there, without even covering herself.  She gave him a look of contempt but did not beg from him to look away.

When he charged at her, he did not expect for her punch him closed fist across his face.  His anger boiled to the top once again, and he grabbed her by the hair to force the little bitch to her knees.

“I am Draco, Knight of the Unseelie.  You have no right to strike me!”  He snapped as she fought his hold.  There was no way the little bitch could outmatch a royal knight, even if she had bloodied his nose.

“If you don’t let go of me I’ll do it again!”  The creature growled as her nails tried to slash out at him and mark his flawless skin.

He pulled her by the locks in his hand towards the middle of the river, keeping her grasping hands away from his person until he pulled her right up onto Night’s shore.

“You’re in my lands wench.”  He told her tauntingly letting her go just to see what she did.  She moved right to the river as he knew she would and he quickly gathered her up again and tossed her back on the rocky shore.

The girl rolled onto her back and looked up at him with narrowed eyes.  “What do you want you nightmare thing?”  She asked as her eyes moved over the form of his wet chest down to his britches.

He laughed down at her cruelly.  “I want you to run.”  He said looking out over the lands of Night then back to her.  “I’ll even give you a head start if you go in the right direction.”  He added smugly wondering if she was smart enough to get his meaning.

She slipped back at him and then the direction he was looking and swallowed thickly.  She looked stuck between running and punching him again, but this time he would be ready for that.

“Run little pixie, or I’ll amuse myself my ripping off your wings.”  He said taking a step towards her.

That got the girl moving, she shuffled to her feet on the slick rocks of the bank and turned to run into a forest she would not know or understand.  He followed after her at a distance, stepping from one shadow to the next he could move so much faster than she ever could in his domain.

After giving her a bit of the head start that he had promised, or at least making her feel safe enough, he started calling out to her to make her continue to move.  Slowly wearing her down he maneuvered her expertly to the exact place he wanted her to go.  He had never really thought of hunting maidens like one hunts the beasts before, but he had to say it was more fun this way.

He watched her for a moment from his hidden shadow as she neared the small spring.  He smiled to himself wondering if he had worn her out enough that she would take a drink from it even though she was in a strange land.

As a fairy of the Seelie court, her skin almost glowed in the darkness, and he could not help but enjoy the view over the sparkling practically golden hue. Her wings were starting to dry he noticed so even if she did not drink from the spring on her own, he would throw her in just to keep his game going.

His smile grew when the girl looks around again cautiously before kneeling down by the spring to get a drink.  When she leaned over for a second drink, he nearly chuckled, and when the third came, he stepped from his hiding place.

“Are you refreshed now pet?  Ready to continue our game?”  He asked making the girl jump to her feet and turn to run.

“Stop.”  He ordered, and she nearly fell over as her legs betrayed her by listening to his command.  “Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to drink from strange springs little one?”  He asked as she slowly stalked towards her.

“W-what did you do to me?”  She asked her voice already taking on the dazed tone of someone falling under the effects of the spring of desire.

“Nothing my dear, you have done it all to yourself.”  He told her as he moved up behind her to press his chest against her wings. She whimpered with discomfort as he crushed her wings between their bodies.  “You like pain with your pleasure.”  He whispered in her ear before focusing her down on knees.

“I don…”  She started to argue before the thought drifted away from her.  The spring would fill her with the need for another and leave little room for anything but their desire.  He desired to make her bleed, but he wanted her to moan as he took everything from her.

“Don’t worry, my pet.” He whispered down to her as his fingers played with her damp hair.  “You’re going to like this just as much as I do.”  He told her with a dark chuckle.  “Tell me precious, have you ever sucked a cock before?”  He asked as he moved around to stand in front of her kneeling figure.

She looked at him with wide eyes that saw very little about what was going on around her.  “No.”  She said in a hazy tone.

“It is going to be one of your new favorite things.”  He told her as he kept a hold of her hair with one hand and unlaced his breaches with the other.  “Lick it like you love the taste.”  He instructed as he pushed his shaft into her face.

She looked up into his eyes before dragging her tongue along his length.  He smiled cruelly at the distracted way she savored the taste of him.  He almost carefully brushes her wild red locks back from her face as she continued her attention and he could practically imagine taking her home to his bed and making the pretty thing his mistress.

But no, he wanted to hurt something, and she was a useful toy he could breathe and throw away.  Without a word, he guided her to take his shaft into her mouth.  “That’s it my sweet.”  He said as his own eyes drifted a bit closed.  “Now I feel any teeth I’m going to have to punish you.”

She had closed her eyes as she took him into her mouth and wrapped her lips around her teeth so she could please him the way he wanted.  She worked to get used to his length, but he gave her no time before he thrust himself savagely into her mouth.

She tried to cry out around the obstruction, but it only seemed to give him more pleasure to see her trash against his length.  He tightened his hold on her hair as he took to a brutal pace, fucking her lips as she whimpered and struggled for air.

“Good girl.”  He nearly cooed as he took advantage of the girl at his feet.  When he was tired of the heaving sounds she made, he pulled his cock from her lips and pet the side of her face again.  “Such a good little slut.”  He said gently and laughed as she licked her lips and smiled back at him.

Painfully hard now, Draco wanted to sink himself into his new little pixie.  He pushed her carelessly onto all fours before moving up behind her.  “Have you ever been fucked before sweetie?”  He asked as he moved between her legs and made her spread herself as widely as she legs would go, for him.

“No.” She whimpered as he gathered the base of her featherlight wings in one hand.  “Please?”  She asked pushing herself back against his hard rod, her body already slick with desire, she knew exactly what she wanted, and tried to save herself some pain by offering it up.

“You’re a very smart little cunt aren't you?”  He asked as plunged himself into her sex, she was wet with the effects of the spring, but he cared little for her pleasure or comfort.  He couldn’t help but groan as his tight little quim hugged his prick.

“Oh, Knight!”  She moaned even as he purposefully squeezed her wings too hard.  He considered ripping them off but decided leaving them battered would be much more fun.

“You want to please me, don’t you my little toy?”  He asked as he used her wings as leverage to take her at a pace that pleased him.

“Yes.  Please.”  She moaned and whimpered against him as her body quickly confused the ache and pleasure.

“I want to feel you come for me, baby.”  He said as her body shook each time he pounded into her.  “But only when you hear your wing snap as I break it like a twig.  It’s going to make you fucking climax as I ruin each of your pretty little wings.”

“Please no!”  She cried, but she was too high that the tone of her voice only begged for more.

“What a little whore, begging to be hurt.”  He said with a cruel laugh.

He showed his pace as he separated the sensitive appendages, and stopped himself buried to the hilt inside her.  “Scream for me, honey.”  He said before he took the left wing in a firm grasp and snapped it near her back.

She screamed unable to cover the agony she felt before she suddenly shuddered around him and only screamed louder as his command forced her to experience both the pain and the overwhelming tide of release simultaneously.

“You liked that darling?” He asked tauntingly, as she quivered around his cock and pushed back against him wantonly while tears of pain ran down her face.

“H-how?” She whimpered feeling too overwhelmed by everything he had done so far.

“You know the spring is going to mess with your head for a long time,”  He said gently, instead of answering his stupid question.  He was in control here, and it made him feel so much better to break this innocent.  He had power in this situation.

“N-n-no.”  She shook her head not wishing to be affected by this brutal act.

He grinned down at her and ran his hands down her back as if to soothe her.  “It’s never going to feel this good until it feels this bad again.” He chuckled before he started to thrust himself into her overly sensitive cunt once more.  “Want me to do the other one?”  he asked playfully.

“NO!” She gasped in alarmed while still pushing sex back against him.  “Please?”  She asked, and he couldn’t help but grin as he knew part of her wanted his torture now.

“I’ll give you exactly what you want my pet.”  He cooed before reaching his hands towards her other wing.  This time he once he had it firmly in his grasp he leaned over her and kissed her neck.  “I want you to beg for it whore.”  He told her lovingly as he played tender kisses on her back and shoulder.

“Please my Knight?”  She asked as her heart raced, the man who everything was too mixed up in her head for her to know what she was saying.  “Please hurt me, make me come for you.”  She whimpered, and he could see the shine of tears on her face.

His free hand snaked up under her body, feeling her perfect breasts that he knew he would get to torturing in just a little while.  He wrapped his fingers around her soft golden while he bites at her skin.

“This is going to be so good, darling.”  He told her as he started to take her furiously.

When he pulled her wing this time, he felt it rip a little and chuckled in delight.  She thrashed under him a second time screaming in a torturous mix of pleasure and pain. He fucked her as he tightened his grip on her neck.

He was so close to his one release, his now free hand also moved around her pretty neck, and he cut off her air and scream as he crushed her throat.  She was gasping like a fish out of water by the time he emptied his seed inside of her.

Once satisfied he release his hold on her and let herself sprawl out next to her heaving form.  He smiled a wicked smile while he thought of all the thing he would do to her next. She probably wouldn’t survive his desire in the end.

“Oh, sweetie.  This is exactly what I needed.”  He told her as he basked in the blissful feeling of his release.  His father may have been able to deny him, but this girl was his to do with as he pleased.  “This is what happens when you taste strange springs.”  He taunted happily.

“And this is what happens when you taste a strange woman.”  A decidedly male voice answered him, and he could feel the heat of an iron blade held so close to his neck.

He had been too distracted by the girl to notice the stranger's approach, and he tried to reach for his blade when he remembered it was back at the steam with his armor.

“Congratulations Knight, you have yourself a hostage.” The other man said making Draco frown confused why the man would be congratulating him while holding a sword to him at the same time.

When he got a glimpse of the man’s clothes, he could see he was of the Seelie court without a doubt.  He didn’t dare move lest the blade brush his skin.  But then what Knight had the man been addressing?

“The king only said alive.”  The girl’s hoarse voice answered, and his eyes went wide as he realized the two had matching ember red hair.  She wasn’t a maiden after all.  But he had enchanted her with the spring and beaten her as he took her innocence.  “He didn’t say anything about being whole.”  She added, her voice strained as he had thoroughly bruised her throat.

He watched as the man handed the female Knight a wicked looking knife and before he had time to react cunning fingers cupped his testicles.  He only had a moment to enjoy the thrill of her touch before she took the knife and parted them from his body.

“BITCH!”  He screamed as his future was ripped away and tossed into the forest for the animals to devour.

“Don’t you like the games you play on others, baby?”  She asked as mockingly as she could manage with what he had done to her body.  She leaned down and kissed his lips softly as she used her iron dagger to burn his flesh and seal his wound.

“You’re never going to fuck another maiden ever again.”  She told him as she sat up shaking while the other red-haired man draped a cloak around her battered form.

“Just be glad our king wants you alive Knight, or I would let her kill you.”  He said before battering Draco in the head with the blunt in or his sword.


End file.
